madelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Madeline Fogg
Madeline is the main protagonist and title character of the Madeline series. Biography Background Bruges At some point in her life she was under the charge of Madam Severine at a boarding school in Bruges, Belgium. She loved the ancient Flemish architecture and would constantly dirty her gloves touching all the local building facades. One day she befriended Celeste and Melisande Coggeshall who were visiting Bruges with their father. She told them about her school and a game her friends would play called "On the Bridge of Avignon people are dancing." Celeste and Melisande began to explain to her a game they had invented called "Submarine" but Madam Severine interrupted them to take Madeline back to the group. Later that evening Mr. Coggeshall ordered two omelets with jam for his daughters, remembering that Madeline said that was her dinner on Fridays. Paris Throughout most of her childhood, Madeline has attended the boarding school in Paris, France under the care of Miss Clavel. She made a major impression on the other girls through her imagination and bravery. At some point Madeline had appendicitis and required surgery. She spent the next few weeks recuperating in the hospital, visited often by her friends and showcasing her scar from the surgery. She once fell off a bridge into the River Seine and was rescued by a stray dog named Genevieve whom she adopted. Madeline grew quite attached to Genevieve before Lord Cucuface, the head of trustees of the school, made Genevieve leave. Madeline was quite upset and searched everywhere for her. Genevieve found her way home eventually, and to everyone's surprise gave birth to a litter of puppies. One Christmas everyone in the boarding school fell sick, leaving Madeline to care for everyone alone. She befriended a local rug merchant named Mustapha who was soon revealed to be a magician. Using his magic he helped Madeline clean the house and send the little girls to visit their families on flying carpets. Later the Spanish Ambassador and his family moved into the neighboring house. Madeline initially disliked their son Pepito due to his constant, mean-spirited pranks and his cruelty towards animals. However, he changed his ways after one prank backfired and soon became close friends with Madeline. The two shared an adventure across France when they ran away from home to travel with a caravan of gypsy entertainers. They eventually returned home after mutually agreeing they missed their respective families. Pepito and his family eventually moved to London where Madeline and the girls came to visit him for his birthday. The following Christmas Madeline received the unfortunate news that her great-grandfather had passed away in the United States. She traveled to Texas with the class to hear his will read. While there, the class had a fun time learning about America and enjoying the perks of Madeline's newfound wealth. In the Spring they vacationed in Rome for a few days and met a girl named Caterina. They helped her rescue a number of stray cats and gave them up for adoption to dozens of tourists. In the fall, Pepito returned to Paris and helped Madeline and the Girls in a bid to help a ghost in the old house retrieve his telescope. Appearance Madeline is the shortest in her class, standing several inches beneath the others. She has black eyes and fair skin, with short, red hair framing her face and cut above her shoulders. Like the others, she wears a blue dress with white accent and a yellow hair ribbon, or a yellow dress with white gloves, collar, and socks, worn with a yellow hat that has a black ribbon on it to match her shoes. Personality Despite her small size, Madeline is the bravest among her classmates. This has been shown through several instances, such as standing before a tiger and simply saying "Pooh, Pooh!", or proudly showing her appendix scar to the others while recuperating at a hospital. In spite of her small stature and apparent innocence, Madeline has a penchant for mischief, often making Miss Clavel nervous of her and the other students' well-being, though this has considerably been toned down in the animated series, being portrayed as more proper and obedient. While initially indifferent if not outright hostile towards Pepito at first, the two did develop an amicable relationship afterwards. Madeline is well-liked by the other girls, due to her ability to take charge and sunny disposition. Trivia *In a 2014 interview, John Bemelmans-Marciano revealed that Madeline was originally going to be American, upon discovering several manuscripts and sketches for the then-unpublished book. *Although depicted as having black eyes in most media, she is described as having blue eyes in The Golden Basket. *Madeline's hair is described as being "copper red" in The Golden Basket. While this is true in the specials and early in the tv series, in later seasons her hair darkens towards auburn. This may be explained as natural color changes with aging. *She is the inheritor of her great-grandfather's fortune. This includes the King Ranch in Texas, an active gold mine, an oil field capable of producing one million barrels per day, and a share in the Neiman Marcus department store in Dallas. *Originally, Madeline was not portrayed as an orphan. Madeline's portrayal as an orphan in the 1998 film and Lost In Paris may have led to this misconception. It should also be noted that many fans consider the 1998 live-action movie to be a standalone film–thus making it non-canon with the animated series. Also, Madeline was the only known orphan in the school. *She and Yvette seem to have an on-and-off rivalry. This was seen particularly in the episode "Madeline and the Show Off" during the third season of The New Adventures of Madeline. *Madeline's last two voice actresses, Andrea Libman and Chantal Strand, voiced two girl characters in the TV series Dragon Tales (as Emmy and Cassie, respectively). Both actresses also voiced characters in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *In Madeline's Birthday at the Zoo, seven candles are seen on her birthday cake. In Madeline and the Ice Skates, ten candles are seen. Interestingly Birthday at the Zoo is depicted in warm weather while Ice Skates is depicted in the wintertime. *Madeline has two favorite colors: yellow (as stated in Madeline's Birthday at the Zoo) and blue (as stated in Madeline and the Show-off). *She plays the violin in Madeline and the Old Violin and Madeline and the Ice Skates. Gallery Click here to visit Madeline Fogg's gallery Category:Major characters Category:Children Category:Fogg family Category:12 little girls Category:Characters